The SumYinnis Ball
by naominzk
Summary: A perfectly happily written, romantic fairytale. The defenders are invited to a legendary love ball, what happens when Seth's least favourite person tags along? Love triangles, leading to SethxMel. A must read for all you dreamy digata fans!
1. Part One

Part One

"This thing is itchy," Erik complained, tugging on the bright orange coloured hem of his suit. Kara giggled and pinched her dress. It was a cute frilly frock, a startling emerald green.  
Several lacy ribbons tied up her stout little pony tails, and her chunky power boots were replaced with slimmer, more compact looking ones.  
"I don't know, big brother," Kara said, reaching down to smooth her new boots, "I like this dress. And these boots are so...comfortable!"  
"You'd better be careful," Erik warned, "It took me a long time to make those for you. Speaking of which, wheres Seth and Mel?"  
"Right here," a voice behind them cut through. Seth scratched his suit, which was plain and black with a long red tie.  
"Wow, Seth!" Kara's shrill voice chirped through, "Nice suit! Its better than Erik's, anyway."  
Erik scowled.  
"Oh, very funny," he said, "Just remember I made those boots, and I can definitely take them away."  
"Wheres Mel?" Kara asked Seth, ignoring Erik's torments. Seth folded his arms.  
"She's upstairs. Doing her hair. And wasting time."  
Kara sighed.  
"She said she had a surprise for us! Aren't you guys the teeny bit interested?"  
Erik and Seth shook their heads simultaenously.  
"Nope," Erik said, "Who cares? This SumYinnis ball sounds boring."  
Kara frowned.  
"We have to go! It'll be exciting, don't you think? Its meant to unite all corners of Rados as one. There'll be loads of people there! So many new people to meet..."  
Seth looked thoughtful.  
"Well, Professor Alnar mentioned that all the great Defenders attended the SumYinnis ball. Its supposed to be held every twelve years. It was created to bring peace and harmony throughout Rados and-" he stopped in mid speech, "-whoa."  
"What?" Erik and Kara asked, in unison. Seth's eyes seemed to be fixed on something behind him.  
"Whats wrong? Huh-" Kara turned around and gasped. It was Mel, but it wasn't. She looked different, wearing a long glimmering blue gown, with a jewelled tiara around her head. Her hair wasn't held up, but was let loose around her face. Her face was flushed, and her mood cheery. Mel's arms held silver bracelets and around her neck was a huge blue gem, obviously her guardian medallion. Her ears had little sapphire jewelets hanging from them.  
"Well? What do you think?" she asked, turning around, "It belonged to my grandmother! Professor Alnar said something about it...which made me look in the dojo for awhile. I guess it paid off."  
Kara was the first one to come to her senses.  
"WOW, Mel, you look amazing! So different!" she cried, breaking the ice.  
"Yeah, Mel, it suits you. Its really nice," was Eriks reply.  
But Seth seemed to be in a state of shock.  
"Yes...it looks g-great, I mean -nice, I think, we should go now." he wandered off in the direction of the sigil stormers.  
"What's his problem?" Mel scowled, "Did I do something?"


	2. Part Two

Part two

"We're here." Erik hopped off his stormer and turned to look at the magnificent building. It was completely white, and adorned with shining fairy lights that emitted soft pulsing glows.  
"Its so...calm," Kara stared.  
"It is, isn't it?" Mel said, walking up beside Kara, "And that's not all. Apparently in the heart of the hall lies the SumYinnis crystal. It has a neutralizing effect, so all negative digata energy is purged from the surrounding area. It is also said to have specific healing properties."  
"Wow, Mel," Kara piped up, "Its a good thing your such a NERD."  
Mel shot Kara a sarcastic glance. "Haha," she said dryly, "That's very funny."  
"Lets go in," Erik said, and made his way to the entrance of the hall. Seth followed limply behind the defenders.  
"Seth?" Mel's voice quivered, "Are you...alright? You haven't said a word."  
"I'm fine," Seth replied. He sounded a little nervous. "Lets just...go in and do what we have to do."  
The defenders made their way into the building. It was a huge white sparkling dome like arena that was decorated with white lights. Sigils of Sum, Yin and Yan were visible all over the ground. People wandered the hall, dancing, talking, eating. The area emitted peaceful vibes.  
"WOW." Kara gazed around. "Can you believe it?"  
Mel gave a squeal. She was pointing at the group playing music on a giant podium.  
"It-its the SQUASHING CUCUMBERS! My favourite band!" she ran off to listen to the singers.  
"Thats our Mel," Erik said shaking his head. He then noticed Seth wandering off. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
"The buffet table," Seth replied in a matter-of-fact voice, "Since theres nothing better to do."  
"Well, at least you're getting back to normal," Erik muttered darkly. "I mean, has there ever been a time you can't resist food?"  
Seth had already ignored this remark and made his way to the buffet table, and started to stuff his face. There was all sorts of food, pies, sandwiches, cakes. Seth couldn't wait to try everything. There was so much FOOD!  
"Mmmm..." he was drowning in bliss (or it could have been caviar).  
"I always knew you were such a pig," a familiar voice rang out next to Seth.  
He turned around.  
"It's-"


	3. Part Three

Part Three

"-Adam?! What are YOU doing here?" Seth dropped his sandwich and glared at him.  
Adam laughed.  
"I don't remember _thieves_ being invited," Seth said rudely, then stuffed the remains of his sandwich in his mouth. Adam shook his head.  
"I'm a defender remember?" he said with a grin.  
"Oh really? Then why don't you stop PLAYING with your loyalties, huh? Stick to one place at a time, instead of creating more problems to get on everyones good side." Seth retorted and reached for another slice of cake.  
"Awww, Seth, you meanie," Kara's voice emerged from nowhere. She folded her arms and looked cross, "Don't you have any manners?"  
Seth snorted into his cake and quickly wiped the crumbs from his mouth.  
"Oh, please," he said, "Any manners I have would go to waste on that guy."   
He looked up in time to see Mel making her way to the table, her face gleaming in the lights, her eyes sparkling, her dress glimmering catching the expression on her face so beautifully and...  
"ADAM! I can't believe you're here! I'm so glad you could make it."  
Seth snapped out of his dream.  
"What do you mean by _glad you could make it?_," he asked, his voice rising.  
Adam smirked.  
"You mean... Mel didn't tell you? She invited me."  
Seth looked towards Mel, whose face seemed uneasy. She blushed.  
"Well, uh, I just thought it would be nice... you know...-"  
"So why didn't you tell me then?" Seth felt anger rush up. He shouldn't have had a problem with Adam being there. It was just _Adam_ after all. But why did he feel so...territorial?  
"Seth, I-" Mel started, but was cut off.  
"Forget it, ok?" he replied gruffly and started helping himself to some punch.  
Adam turned to Mel.  
"Mel! What a _stunning_ dress you have on! You just look SO **beautiful** in it. And your hair? Absolutely AMAZING." Adam said this very loudly. Seth glared at his paper cup. He hadn't poured the punch in yet, but without thinking, gripped it tight and squished it in his palm, until it was a little ball. _If only it were Adam_, he thought silently. 


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Two Days Earlier

_Malco was running. Running, running, running. Through the bushes, over rocks, past villages. He paused and looked ahead and beyond the gravelled road. There it was a purestone, floating in the air. __Yes__. Leaping off the rock he stretched his arm and with a grunt, leaned over and..._

"YES!! I DID IT!! I got the purestone!" Flinch did a weird dance around his lab, "I got the purestone...I got it...no one else but me...I-"  
"FLINCH!" Brackus emerged from the doorway. The scientist gave a squeal and ducked.  
"Video games, is it?," Brackus sneered nastily, "I suppose it gives you a chance to feel self-important. I don't have time for this, Flinch. GET UP."  
"So sorry my lord," Flinch squeaked and gave a hasty bow.  
"Stop grovelling, you snivelling coward," Brackus replied coldly, "Get up and listen to what I have to say. I have a mission for you."  
Flinch stared wide eyed.  
"A mission?" he said interestedly, "Oh goodie."  
Brakus ignored him and continued, "Ever heard of the SumYinnis crystal?"  
Flinch considered this for a moment.  
"Yes. Yes, I have. A legendary object, with extraodinary neutralizing abilities. What about it?"  
"I want it."  
"Oh. OK. Then what's the mission?"  
"I WANT YOU TO BRING ME THE CRYSTAL, YOU DAKO HEADED FOOL!"  
Flinch jumped under his lab table.  
"Yes! Sorry, my lord! I will bring you the crystal!"  
Brackus glared at the scientist.  
"Malco will accompany you," he said dryly.  
Flinch moaned.  
"Not Malco," he whined, "Not Malco!"  
"Brains will get you so far, Flinch," Brackus said, staring at him hardly, "But brawn will get me what I want."  
Flinch got to his feet.  
"So where do I go?" Flinch mumbled hesitantly.  
Brackus's thin lips curved into a cruel smile.  
"Heh, heh, heh..."


	5. Part Five

Part Five

**At the ball**

Mel rushed over to tell the rest of the defenders the news. Her face was flushed and she could feel her heart thumping. This is so great, she thought, Just how I imagined. If only Seth...  
"Guess what, guys?" she blurted, excitedly, "The dances are about to begin."  
Kara hopped off the table she was perched on.  
"Really? Oh, wow! Come on Erik, lets go dance! I want to do the cha cha," she piped up and pulled her big brothers hand persistently, "Lets go!"  
"Kaarrraa," Erik moaned, putting aside some cake he was eating, "Can't we do this later? I'm hungry...and besides, why don't we just stare at the ceiling for awhile? It's really interesting. The patterns and symmetry are so advanced and-"  
"ERIK!" Kara scowled, "If you don't come now-" she gave a sly smile "-I'll find someone _else_ to dance with."  
This seemed to get Erik's attention.  
"OK. I'm coming." he said hastily, pushing the remains of his food aside and racing after his little sister. Mel and Seth laughed, then glanced at each other uncomfortably. There was an awkward pause. Mel stepped forward and said, "Seth. I-"  
Seth looked away.  
"It's getting hot," he mentioned, averting his gaze.  
"You're right," Mel replied, "Why don't we talk on the balcony?"  
They made their way through the dancing couples, veering their way silently and finally onto the balcony. It was a clear, indigo blue night. A large crescent moon was visible in the sky, looming ahead. Mel turned to Seth.  
"Seth. Listen, I know you're...angry at me for some reason. But I don't know what it is. And I don't want you to ruin this night for us, ok? Especially not...Adam."  
Seth turned to Mel.  
"Why did you invite him?" he blurted out after what finally seemed years, "And why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I knew you'd do something like this!" Mel's voice rang shrill, "You're always like this! So selfish! You don't want me to enjoy myself, do you?"  
Seth looked at Mel angrily.  
"No, that is not it!" he said, "I do! But its Adam, Mel. You should stay away from him. He's trouble, and all he'll do is distract you, from your duty."  
Mel pointed a finger at him accusingly.  
"You think you can try and control my life Seth? Just because you're the leader? I have news for you Seth, I like Adam, OK? He's my friend! So why don't you at least try to make an effort and get along, huh?"  
"Because he's a thief!" Seth yelled, "And a bad influence! He's going to keep betraying us, Mel. Just listen to me Mel, I'm right."  
"How could you say something like that Seth? It's not easy for Adam! He doesn't have a sense of family, can't you see that? And his heart is always in the right place! I believe in him, Seth, why can't you?" Mel looked at him, her eyes glimmering. Seth could see tears forming in her eyes, "I wish you'd open your eyes and see, Seth. Your closing them to everything but yourself." a tear dripped down her cheek. Seth stared. _Maybe he'd gone too far_. No...this was Mel. **Why did he say those things?**  
"Mel..." he said and reached out.  
"Mel!" Adam emerged through the balcony doorway, "I've been looking for you everywhere! Want to dance...? Huh?" he noticed the tears on Mel's cheeks, "Mel? Mel, whats wrong?"  
Mel gave a small sob, pushed past him and disappeared into the building.  
Seth started run after her.  
"Mel, Mel!" he looked through the hall, but she had disappeared through the crowds of people, "MEL!"

Meanwhile...in the Crystal Room

"So this is it," Flinch said to himself, thoughtfully. "The crystal. It truly is magnifiecent." He heard a grunt.  
"MALCO! Eeek!" he squealed and ducked.  
Malco grunted again.  
"Yes, ok. We'll get the crystal and go. You're not the smart one, you know." Flinch said, rolling his eyes, and prepared to take the crystal. A barrier stopped them. He groaned.  
"Oh, a barrier. Don't worry, I'll break it. Just let me find a way." he tapped something into his armpad. A moment later he gave a shriek of joy.  
"Yes! Got it!" his face beamed until he saw what was written on the screen. "Oh no. A large amount of concentrated Yan energy." he shook his head. Flinch thought for a moment.  
"Only a Wizard of Yan could produce that much energy, Malco. Malco?" he turned around to see Malco furiously pounding the barrier of the crystal.  
"That won't WORK. We need a wizard..."

+++


	6. Part Six

Part Six

Mel tripped over her shoe, fell down and landed head first into a clump of bushes.  
"Ow..." she echoed and stood up. _Maybe she shouldn't have left the building_. It was cold, dark, damp and the sky looked ready to pour. It was all Seth's fault, Mel thought. Seth. She kicked a stone bitterly. What was his problem, anyway? Why did he want to ruin it for her? A leaf slowly drifted down and landed on Mels head. She picked it up and threw it on the ground. A droplet of water fell on her nose.  
"Great." Mel walked faster as the rain started to flow down. She got underneath the nearest tree and huddled up in a ball, wiping the tears of exasperation from her eyes. Seth. Adam. Seth. With those last thoughts, she quickly fell asleep.

**At the ball**

"Wheres Mel?" Kara said, sauntering up to Seth. "I haven't seen her around. She's not even in the bathroom. Did something happen?"  
Seth looked away with a guilty look on his face.  
"She, uh, ran off."  
"Wha?!" Erik joined them with a look of disbelief. "What do you mean, Seth?"  
"Yeah, what do you mean?" Adam approached from a crowd of people, and turned to Seth with a contorted expression on his face, "You've been avoiding me, haven't you? What happened to Mel? She was crying."  
Kara gasped.  
"Mel was _crying_?"  
Adam nodded and stared at Seth.  
"What did you say to her Seth?"  
Seth scratched his arm and looked at the floor.  
"Just a few things...I didn't know she would take it too seriously. It wasn't much...Well, OK. I guess since it was about Adam..."  
Adam took a step back.  
"It was because of _me_?" he choked out.  
Seth looked at Adam uncomfortably.  
"Yes."  
Erik shook his head.  
"Was this to do with the fact Mel invited Adam?"  
Seth nodded.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should go look for Mel." Kara said seriously, "Look outside. It's pouring."  
Sure enough, the rain was hailing down furiously. Thunder crackled, and they saw a flash of white against the sky.  
"Are you sure she's not inside?" Erik asked Seth. He shook his head.  
"I saw her leave. But it was too late."  
Kara tugged at her brothers coat.  
"We have to go find Mel! It's not safe outside!"  
"You're right Kara. I'll go. This was my fault anyway," Seth said, but Adam stopped him.  
"If you're going, then so am I." Adam added before letting Seth past. He scowled then shrugged.  
"Lets go."


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

Mel woke up with shock. Something she had dreamt had disturbed her...it was so violent. She tried to grasp on to the memory, but it slipped and faded away as she grew more conscious. It had stopped raining.  
Mel got up and brushed her dress down. It was still night. But it was so quiet and...eerie...and she swore she saw a shadow behind her.  
"Who's there?" she said suddenly, turning around. An owl fluttered in the bush, then flew away into the dark.  
Mel sighed. This was getting too creepy. She stopped to see something brush on her cheek. With a yelp, Mel jumped away and swatted at her cheek. Oh...it was just a spider. Nothing to be afraid of. If it was Erik, on the other hand...Mel smiled at the thought. He always overeacted. With a pang, Mel realised she felt homesick. She wanted to go back to the ball, party, dance, eat food. She wanted to laugh and sing along and tease Seth and..._Seth_. If she went back, she'd have to face Seth. Mel cringed at the thought. I can't, she told herself, Not now. I can't do it, I just can't.  
She made her way through the forest, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her every move.

"I can't believe we failed..." Flinch whined as he and Malco made their way through the forest, to teleport back. "Brackus is going to kill us!"  
Malco gave his usual trademark grunt.  
Flinch rolled his eyes.  
"Must you always act so inmature? What do you think he'll do to us? This is worse than the time with the...eh?" Flinch caught sight of something up ahead. "What's that? Who's that? Is it...?" Flinch gasped. "It's that wizard girl! From the defenders! I wonder what they're doing here..." he shook his head, "Oh yes, they were most likely invited. Unlike us. Hmph."  
Malco grunted again. This time he sounded a bit excited.  
"Yes, you're right Malco...maybe we can get on Brackus's good side..." he threw an interested look at Mel, walking through the forest.


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight

"I don't see why you had to come," Seth muttered and threw a dirty glance at Adam who was following closely behind him.  
"Look, why don't we try and put our differences aside?" Adam suggested in tone that made Seth irritated.  
"Adam. I'm not going to get along because I like you, OK? I'm letting you come for Mel's sake."  
Adam rolled his eyes.  
"Jeez, Seth." he said, shaking his head, "You take everything way to seriously. Especially Mel. She can handle herself, you know."  
Seth felt a surge of anger rise up. But he remembered to control it. For Mel.  
"Adam. I'm not in the mood, alright?"  
"Whatever...anyway, why couldn't we take the stormers?" Adam said, stepping over a rotten piece of wood.  
"It's too crowded here. We wouldn't be able to get along without having to pull over every five seconds." Seth replied dryly.  
Adam sighed and said, "Mel could be anywhere in this forest. It's really big."  
Seth didn't turn back.  
"To find Mel," he muttered under his breath, "We'll do whatever it takes."

Mel had had enough. She was sick of the bugs, sick of the dark, sick of the dampness, sick of the cold and most important of all...homesick. The place was giving her the chills and she had decided to make her way back. Except...where was she anyway? She was only beginning to realise the full extent of the forest.  
"Come, on," she urged, "Wizard powers, work!" She waited.  
Nothing happened. Mel sighed. As if, anyway.  
Then she heard it. A crackle in the bush. Two figures stepped out, one large one small.  
"What a nice dress you have on," the smaller one stated dryly, "Too bad it's going to have to get dirty."


	9. Part Nine

Part Nine

"What?!" Mel exclaimed drearily. She was still kind of drowsy, but as her eyesight stilled, she noticed the two shapes in front of her.

"Malco! And Flinch!" Mel said, hardly believing her eyes, "What are YOU doing here?"

Flinch gave a shrilled laugh.

"We have a little...favour we'd like to ask you," he said slyly and inched towards Mel whose senses were coming back.

"Theres only one thing I'd do for you" Mel said, and brought out her arsenal getting prepared, "And thats- huh?" Before she could do anything, Flinch threw a couple of digata stones at her.  
"Slithering!" Before Mel knew it, a worm like creature had wrapped itself around her body tightly. She squirmed.

"Hey, let me go!"  
Flinch leaned over beside her and withdrew her arsenal.  
"I'll take that," he said with an evil grin, "Oh and-" he place a bug like electronic object on the heart of Mel's amulet.  
"What was that for?!!!" Mel said, struggling to break free, as the worm hardened even tighter around her.

"Now your little guardian won't be able to come out," Flinch added with malice. Mel found herself yelling.  
"No! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! I will NOT be kidnapped! I will-"  
Flinch sighed.  
"We can't have you making any noise. I guess I'm going to have to knock you out. I really didn't want to do this, but..." he tapped something into his arm.  
Mel was about to protest, but soon she found herself growing weak, very weak.  
"No...no...no-" she said faintly before blacking out completely.  
The Ball

Kara shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.   
"What's the matter Kara? Are you cold?" Erik asked her, concerned. Kara glanced around. The party was still going on. She'd met some new faces, people from all over Rados. It was fun, especially dancing. But it felt empty. Without Mel.  
Kara shook her head.  
"No," she whispered, "I'm fine."

_But Mel..._

"Wow. It's got to be midnight," Adam remarked, "I've never felt this chilled."

Seth was about to say something but kept it down. He was really getting sick of Adam's constant remarks. Sure, it got a little boring, but Seth was focused on one thing. Finding Mel.  
Adam stopped to a halt.

"Haven't we been here? Like twenty minutes ago? I remember that rock."   
Seth looked around. It did look pretty familiar.  
"Ok. Heres the plan. We go back, take the left turn at the place we took the right and-" Adam held up a hand to stop Seth's speech.

"Whoa. Hold on a second. Don't you think someone like Mel would have the sense to go back to back in weather like this. She's probably already at the ball, wondering where we are."  
Seth opened his mouth to protest, then a thought entered his mind. He changed his decision.  
"Okay," he agreed, "Maybe you're right. Maybe Mel is safe and sound at the ball. I guess I should know Mel that well."  
Adam gave a small smile.

"Besides, Seth. I don't think Mel would hold a grudge against you that long."  
At this remark, Seth felt his face heating up. He turned away, careful to look away from Adam. Thankfully he was looking ahead.  
_Mel_. _I'm sorry_.


	10. Part Ten

Part 10

**The Crystal Room...**

"I am NOT going to do that," Mel said, glaring at Flinch.  
"Awww...come on," he said with an evil sneer, "We'll let you go if you co-operate."  
Mel spat in his face.

"ERGH! Yuck! What do you think you're DOING?" Flinch yelled in a shrill voice and turned around, making his way back to Malco.

"Silly brat. She won't help us," Flinch muttered, "But she's our only chance of not getting fried!"

Malco grunted.

"Yes, maybe you're right, Malco," Flinch mused thoughtfully, "Maybe if we _scare_ her into breaking the barrier, she'll do it!"

Malco gave a long ignorant grunt.  
"That's it! I'm a genius!" Flinch cried out and turned towards Mel whose head was drooping slightly. She looked up.

"What do you want?" she said under her breath.

"Heh heh. Heh heh. HEHEHEHEH!" Flinch laughed ridiculously, "Let's see what you can do NOW." He brought up a couple of digata stones to her face.  
Mel cringed and turned her head away.

"I am NOT going to help you get the crystal," she blurted out bluntly.  
Flinch flicked the stones at her. "Psyclone!"

+++

**The Ball**

"We're back," Adam said with Seth, making their ways through the crowds of people with STILL dancing. It was amazing to believe they still had the energy, especially since it was nearing midnight.

"You're back!" Kara jumped up from the white seat she was sitting on. Her face was pale with worry and its usual brightness seemed to be sucked out.

"Kara, Erik!" Seth rushed up to them, "Where's Mel?"  
Erik looked at him with an eyebrow raised and put his hands on Kara's trembling shoulders.  
"YOU went to look for her, remember?"

Seth was speechless. He looked at Adam with an angry glare.  
"Adam, do you-" he started, but was cut off by a scream. Everyone looked up. The music stopped, people paused from their dancing and even the people who were eating dropped their food.

"It's the Crystal!!! Someones trying to _STEAL_ it!!!"

+++


	11. Part Eleven

Part 11

**The Crystal Room  
**  
"Noooo!!!!" Mel screeched as she realised what Flinch was about to do. She turned her head away, cringing and waited for the pain of his attack to sink in. But...nothing. Nothing was happening. Mel opened an eye cautiously, and gasped.

"Wha-What?" she found her self staring at a large, thick, screen of ice. It was about one centimetre away from her face. Mel realised that she had just protected herself without realising it. _Weird_, she thought,_ Maybe these powers are a blessing after all_.

She heard Flinch's shouts on the other side.

"Smash it! Smash the ice!!! That wizard girl is NOT getting away.

Mel struggled to free herself from the binding attack. It didn't budge. She heard Malco start to furiously pound on the ice. Shards of scattered glaciers were soon strewn over the floor and Mel could feel herself being thrown across the room by the force of it. She banged against the pillar that supported the crystal. Suddenly, Mel felt a wave of energy spread from her to around her.

"It's yan energy! Look out!" Flinch shrieked and ducked as the wave of emitted sigil spread around the room. As if on cue, the visible barrier enclosing the SumYinnis Crystal faded away and the crystal toppled over, right into Mels lap. She knew what was coming now.

"GET IT!!! Get the CRYSTAL!!! Get the GIRL!!!" she heard. The drumming of Malcos footsteps were thudding in her ears.

Mel started to concentrate. Her arsenal was useless, with the crystal around anyway, so her only reliability was her wizard powers.

"Concentrate," she murmered and heard a familiar voice in her head. Professor Alnar.   
"Remember, child. You control your power. It does not control you."

Mel closed her eyes and focused. She felt an energy inside her rise, and let her abilities work their magic.  
"Yin Yan Sum ALTAS!!!" a flow of blinding blue light threw Malco away from her.

He crashed into the nearest wall, unbelievingly unconscious. Mel felt at ease, then extremely exhausted. Her stamina was waning out, quickly. Mel could feel her sight blacking out...but she couldn't let them get the crystal.

Fighting the feeling back, she forced open her eyes and came face to face with Flinch.

"You're awake," he sneered with an evil smile, "Now hand me the crystal."  
Mel jerked back, but realised she had no other choice. She was trapped.  
"Go away," she hissed and edged a little backward, "I'm not giving it to you."

Flinch threw his head back and laughed.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," he said and reached for the crystal.

"Actually...she does." a new voice emitted from the doorway to the crystal room. Mel turned her head to look. It was Adam. And Seth. And Kara and Erik. Mel stared, open eyed. What?!

"Step away from her," Seth continued coldly, not looking at Mel, but glaring at Flinch.  
"Hmph," he said, his eyes narrowing, "What are you going to do about it? Your stones don't work here, remember?"

Adam rolled his eyes and added, dryly, "Neither do yours. And I thought you were the smart one."  
Flinch ignored him and made his way towards Mel, who was trapped in a corner of the room. She bit her lip and tried to move. The attacks binding spell was weaking. If she could concentrate...

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!" Seth yelled, and rushed up to Flinch, knocking Adam over.  
"Seth! No!" Kara shrieked and tried to stop him. Erik put his hands on Karas shoulders and shook his head.

"We can't get involved. Our stones are useless."

Meanwhile, Adam got up and rubbed his shoulder.  
"Why can't he let ME play hero for a change?" he muttered.

+++

Mel concentrated. Once again she heard Professor Alnars voice. No, she thought. I need to focus. She concentrated until she couldn't hear anything. A bead of frozen sweat glistened on Mels cheek and she felt the familiar icy cold feeling. Yes, this was it.

+++


	12. Part Twelve

Part Twelve  
Mel opened her eyes.The whole room was suddenly filled with a piercing blue emitted light that radiated around the room.

"Wha-What's happening?!" Adams cries were heard.

Flinch was knocked over by the energy and lay on the floor, unconscious.  
"Owww..." Mel raised her head. The cords around her body were now pure ice. She broke free, easily.

"MEL!" Seth ran up to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes with concern, "Are you alright??"

Mel stood up, wearily and smiled at Seth.

"Yes," she said, "I think I am." Then she reached up and brushed Seth's hair. Some ice particles flew down and landed on the floor.  
Seth looked at Mel.

"Mel, I"

"Mel! Are you ok??" It was Adam, Kara and Erik. Mel nodded.  
"I'm fine," she answered. Kara gazed around and uttered a surprised gasp.

"Whoa, Mel!" she said and pointed around, "Look what you did!!"   
Mel looked around. The walls of the dome were now clear, crystalized, ice. Glaciers had formed and sigils of Yin, Yan and Sum were visible in the area.

She reached up and placed a hand on the wall. It was ice, cool and damp to touch.

"Creepy," Erik muttered, "I didn't know you could do that."

Adam cleared his throat.  
"Uh, guys? We're forgetting about Flinch. He's the bad guy, remember?"

Seth glanced at the crumpled body on the floor. Trapped in an icicle.

"Let's just send him home," Seth said with a sigh, "It just seems cruel. To keep him here."  
Adam laughed.

"Let me deal with him," he said with an evil smile, "Heh, hehe, heh..."

Mel looked slightly disturbed, and they all laughed.  
"Ok," she said, "That's fine. You deal with him then, Adam."

Adam nodded. He picked up the unconscious Flinch and slung him over his shoulder, then made his way to the doorway.  
"Huh?" Mel blinked, "You're going now?"  
Adam nodded.

"Yes," he said, "But don't worry, I will be back." Then with a small wink, he leaned forward and whispered in Mel's ear, "_For you_."

Mel felt a familiar red blush creep up her face.  
Adam withdrew, and placed a kiss on Mel's cheek.  
"Adios!"

WIth that, he disappeared threw the doorway.  
Seth stared at the doorway, then turned to Mel, and odd smile on his face.  
"Want to dance?" he asked her.


	13. Part Thirteen

Part Thirteen

"It's amazing how people can be so calm," Erik commented, "After what happened."  
Kara sipped her punch.

"Well, not many people heard about it. Thankfully. It was just that one girl who told us."  
Erik gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Yes," he said, "You're right. But the weird thing is..."  
Kara motioned for him to go on.

"That girl. She disappeared. Right after she told us."  
Kara yawned and Erik looked down disapprovingly.

"Hey! Hey, Erik!" they heard a voice call out to them. It was Finn.  
Kara jerked up.

"Whoa! Finn! What are YOU doing here?"  
Finn's face was flushed, and she was dressed in a pretty, simple but contrasting, green and orange gown that suited her perfectly.

"It's great seeing you guys here! I got invited," Finn added, answering Karas question with a grin, "So what were you guys talking about? The food is great, isn't it?" she said, and popped a yinnberry into her mouth.

Kara looked down.  
"Well...you know the Crystal? Someone tried to steal it."  
Finn choked on her berry for a second.

"Really?! No way!"  
Erik nodded.  
"It's true." he said, "Luckily we got there in time to stop it. Thanks to Mel..."  
Finn folded her arms.

"Thats weird. I'm sure everyone would have heard about it. But I didn't hear a thing."  
"A girl told us." Kara said, "But she disappeared right after."  
"What did she look like?" Finn asked.

"Uh...blue hair, dark skin..." Erik said, struggling to remember.  
"That sounds a lot like Mel." Finn said with an eyebrow raised.

"But, it couldn't have been Mel! I mean..." Kara said.

Erik sighed and scratched his head thoughtfully.  
"I guess thats one mystery we'll never figure out." he said.  
"Anyway...do you know where Seth is?" Finn asked Erik.

"He's with Mel. Somewhere. I don't know." Erik answered.  
Finn sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, concerned.  
Finn gave a smile and reached for another yinnberry.

"Ah, nothing." she said and with a wink turned around, "I've got to go. I said I'd meet Bo here, so bye!" and with that, she made her way through the crowds of people.

"That was weird," Kara commented, "And speaking of which, where is Mel and Seth?"

+++


	14. Part Fourteen

Part Fourteen

+++

"I can't believe we're here again." Mel said with a sigh, glancing up at the beginning of dawn. It was nearly morning. People were still staying around, for the Last Dance.  
Seth looked around at the balcony, the same balcony they had fought at just a few hours ago.  
"I guess I want to apologise." Seth said and looked down, a shadow covering his eyes. Mel nodded.  
"It was partly my fault," she said, "I should have told you about Adam. It's just..."  
"You know what I'm like," Seth said with a weak smile. Mel smiled back.  
"I...I wanted you two to get along. To set your differences aside." she gave a small laugh. "But I guess you two are too different for that."  
"We may be more alike than you think." Seth said mysteriously. Mel raised an eyebrow, and glanced at the sky. Pastel colours floated up, and sigils were visible through the clouds. _It's beautiful_, Seth thought, _Like Mel_. What?! Seth quickly shook his head. Did he just think what he thought he did? Seth's face slowly turned a pale flush of pink. Mel looked at him.  
"Are you alright? You look kind of...hot."  
Seth felt his face burning at this statement, even though he knew that it didn't mean what he thought it meant.  
"No, really. You look like you're coming down with a fever. Did you go out in the rain? Now I remember-" Mel said with a sigh, "You and Adam. Came after me, didn't you?"  
Seth was glad that the subject had changed. His temperature went back to normal.  
"I'm sorry. Really." Mel said, "Especially about Adam..."  
"Don't." Seth said. Mel turned to Seth with a questioning look on her face.  
"Don't talk about Adam. I don't want to ruin this." he said bitterly and looked away.  
"Ruin what?" Mel asked softly.  
"Right now." Seth said, hardly believing what he was saying. He looked at Mel, who looked a bit puzzled. _Do it_, a voice in his head told him, _Now is the time_.   
_But this is Mel_, he thought back, _Mel_. _Our...Mel_.  
_No_, was the final thought, _Your Mel_.  
Seth bit his lip and leaned forward. The jewel on Mel's head was glowing. A bright blue.  
"Mel, I l-"  
"HEY! Seth! Mel!" a voice appeared out of nowhere. 


	15. Part Fifteen

Part Fifteen

"HEY!! MEL! SETH!" Kara came running up to them waving frantically. Seth and Mel broke apart, each revealing tell tale blushes, embarassedly.

"Er...did I-um-interrupt...-" Kara said, blinking.

"Um, no. Kara, what do you want?" Mel said, retaining her calm, level headed posture. Kara brightened.

"The Final Dance is going to start. Aren't you guys going to see it?" she continued excitedly.  
Mel raised and eyebrow.  
"The what?!"

Kara sighed.  
"The Final Song! Didn't you HEAR?" Kara rolled her eyes, "It's the last dance and apparently-"  
Mel gave a weary smile.

"Okay, Kara. We'll come."  
Kara's pigtails twitched.  
"Really?! Great! But theres one more thing-"

"Tell us later," Seth said and then made his way to the great hall.  
They then saw Erik waving to them with a smile over his face.

"Hey, Erik." Mel said and gave a small grin, "What're you doing?"  
Erik gave a lopsided grin and shrugged.

"Ah, nothing much," he mused and jerked his fingers towards the dance floor. The band was starting to strum a soothing, lullaby.

Seth turned to Mel, wanting to ask her to dance. Please...he thought silently, Let her say...  
"Yes? Hello?!" Mel asked, "Earth to Seth? Want to dance?"  
Seth was too surprised.  
"Yes...I guess."

Mel and Seth made their way onto the dance floor. Mel flushed. She'd never actually...slow danced before. She put her arms around Seth's shoulder, and swayed slightly.

They danced, and danced, and even when the music stopped and everyone was getting ready to leave, they danced, in their own tune.

"Shall we wake them up from their dream?" Erik said leaning against the buffet table, "Seth and Mel...it's so...weird."  
Kara shook her head.

"I've never seen them happy like that before. And anyway..." she mused.  
"What?" Erik asked, curiously.

"I never finished what I was supposed to tell them. About the final song."  
"And what was that?" Erik urged on.

"Whoever you dance with is supposed to be with you forever, till the end of time."

They watched the sun rise up in the sky, the birds sing and the fresh breezes sweep through the hall. Mel and Seth stopped to gaze, and looked at each other and held hands.

The future seemed very bright.

**END**


End file.
